Mi vida, mi amor y mi cruz
by setsu-ai
Summary: aquí stoy de nuevo, vuelvo a subir este, mi prier y único fics para comoenzar a escribir nuevamente. en este fics se nos muestra como el verdadrero amornos duele y a la vez como preferimos sufrir a perderlo, sobretodo cuando es sincero. besos y leeanlo.


_**Mi vida, mi amor y mi cruz**_

**Aquí les dejo mi primer fanfic de yu yu hakusho publicado. De antemano dejo especificado que esta serie no es creación mía y que esta historia es una alteración del manga original.**

**disfrútenlo**

"_**Si supiera que hoy era mi último día,**_

**_moriría entre tus brazos y hasta el cielo llegaría"._**

"**_Si morirme fuera perderte,_**

**_mil veces moriría y renacería"._**

"**_Si tus besos fueran la muerte,_**

_**que dulce destino me esperaría".**_

Apasionada noche que diste paso al día, no puedo imaginar que sea por él que me estoy muriendo, que el único ser que me a dado amor incondicionalmente sea el que me causará la muerte.

Como nacido de una maldición, mi esencia maligna se desvanece con tu cariño, con tu amor, y así poco a poco yo mismo desaparezco.

Recuerdo que una vez un demonio hada me dijo que nadie me podría amar de verdad… pero que equivocado estaba, porque el que me este muriendo ahora es la prueba más grande del alcance de tu amor.

Hace tiempo que comencé a sentir que con solo besarle me desmayaba. Que ingenuo de mi parte fue pensar que eso era producto de la emoción de tenerle cerca. Así fue como llegue ante Koenma, quien me dijo la verdadera razón…

Flash Back

Lamento tener que decirte esto Hiei, pero lo que te sucede es debido a que la maldición esta desapareciendo. Como niño maldito, o mejor dicho Himiko, naciste del odio que tenían las mujeres de hielo hacia los hombres en general.

Lo que nace de algo solo puede ser eliminado por su opuesto, es decir, tu peor veneno es el amor. Si sigues al lado de Kurama estarás destinado a morir lenta y agonizantemente…

Fin Flash Back

A pesar de ello no podía dejarlo. ¿Quién dejaría el aire que respira?

No crean que no lo intenté, el alejarme de él, pero me sentía mil veces pero que al estar a su lado con sus besos. Nunca, por más que quiera, podré alejarme voluntariamente de él.

No podría vivir sin una caricia, sin un beso suyo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer si sus caricias además de ser lo más preciado para mi alma, es el veneno que más fuerte me carcome el cuerpo? Nada, porque soy adicto a él y no quiero, no puedo dejarle. Preferiría la peor de las muertes a su lado, que vivir la más larga de las vidas lejos de él.

Sí soy adicto a ti y por ti moriré.

mmm… koi despierta. Son las cuatro de la tarde.

Mhp.

No seas flojo, has dormido más de dieciséis horas seguidas. Anda, hay que levantarse.

Hiei's Pov

Kurama vino a visitarme y nos quedamos en una de las tantas cabañas de vigilancia que tenía Mukuro a lo largo de sus tierras. Esa noche que pasamos junto fue una de las más agitadas que hayamos compartido, y no sé cómo después de eso dormí más de 10 horas seguidas.

Para que mentirme, sabía perfectamente porque…

Kurama, según dicen, ya es todo un nigen adulto y administra su propia empresa de detectives, nigen por supuesto, aprovechando sus conocimientos como ladrón. En un comienzo era solo él, pero ahora ya son miles de nigens los que trabajan para él. Así que viene muy seguido a visitarme al makai.

El kitsune, con lo trabajólico que es, estaba acostumbrado a dormir más de 8 horas seguidas durante la semana, y las costumbres pueden más que el cuerpo a veces. Aun así me dejo dormir más tranquilamente hasta que el hambre o el aburrimiento lo vencieron.

Finalmente, cediendo a su llamado, me volteo, y cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz, puedo observar al kistune con una cara algo extraña. Como si hubiera sido sorprendido por un enemigo o algo parecido.

Kurama's Pov

Por Inari, no lo podía creer, Hiel parecía ser el ser más agotado de la tierra. Tenía grandes bolsas bajo los ojos, la tez más blanca de lo normal y al lado de sus ojos tenía bien marcado dos líneas negras que se perdían entre su pelo. Se veía realmente enfermo.

Pero hiel ¿qué te pasó? ¿te sientes mal? ¿estás así desde anoche? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Así yo… nosotros no abríamos hecho lo de anoche.

Por eso mismo- Hiei acerca su rostro al de Kurama tomándolo con su mano derecha sobre su nuca y tirándolo hacia abajo.- No hay mejor remedio que sentirte mío y a mi lado- y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Kurama estaba fascinado con la dulzura y al ternura de su korime, pero algo le hacia sentir de que Hiei estaba realmente cansado y se esforzaba todo lo que podía durante el beso. Cuando iba a terminar el beso, Kurama siente un extraño sabor en la boca de su koi y siente como empieza a toser. Se separa un poco de Hiei y este tose hacia un lado derramando sangre por la boca.

Hiei, por Inari, que te sucede… por qué…- lo interrumpe.

No te preocupes tanto que no es nada grave.

¿Como que no es nada grave? Mira en que estado estás.

Baka, te he dicho que no es NADA GRAVE!!!

……..

Lo siento, no quise gritarte, pero….

No, yo lo lamento, no debía alterarme tanto, pero Hiei, necesitamos que te vea un curandero

No, no creo que sea necesario.

¿Cómo que no? Tiene que ser grave lo que tienes para que tosas sangre.

No Kurama, ya te he- respira- dicho que no es nada grave-respira- tiene que haberme caído mal al estomago-respira- uno de esos demonios de por aquí. Tu sabes que son muy fuertes (picantes)

¿Estás seguro?

100

Está bien, entonces vuelve a dormir- se levanta de la cama y se comienza a vestir- yo mientras iré a otra región a buscar alimentos y hierbas medicinales que den remedio a tu enorme acidez.

Mhp.

Le di un beso en la cara y salgo de la cabaña. No terminaba de convencerme lo que dijo. Se veía como si hubiera luchado por un mes, por lo menos. Estaba pálido, algo anémico (a mi parecer), pero…. Así también se veían las personas enfermas del estómago ¿no?. Pero ¿y asa manchas…negras?

No sé, presiento que algo me está ocultando, aunque no acabo de entender porqué…

Hiei's Pov

Ya no siento la energía de Kurama, ni fuerzas me quedan para ello. Él había llegado apenas ayer en la noche, cuando aun no me recuperaba totalmente de su visita anterior. Por suerte llegó de noche. Mukuro le dijo donde encontrarme, ella tiene todo en conocimiento.

Cuando entró a la cabaña no encendió las luces, así que no logró ver el estado deplorable en el que me encontraba. Cada vez que me visitaba más seguido y, no me malentiendan eso me encantaba a pesar de todo. Pero somos de mundos diferentes y para mi beneficio, somos lo suficientemente tercos como para ninguno ceder e irse junto al otro. Tenemos que complicarnos la vida.

Se que lo que estoy haciendo no es correcto, y que debería contarle toda la verdad, pero conozco tan bien a mi kitsune que se perfectamente lo que habría de hacer. Se alejaría de mí.

Sí, eso haría, aunque con ello se le partiera el alma y el cuerpo en mil pedazos. Él se alejaría de mi asegurándose que así yo siga con vida.

Una vida miserable si no estoy con él…

"_Prefiero morir ahora en tus brazos,_

_que vivir mil años de soledad"_

"_Prefiero morir con tus suspiros,_

_que respirar el aire más puro que hay"_

"_Prefiero morir ahora, contigo,_

_que morir batallando junto a los demás"_

Kurama's Pov

- MALDICIÓN!!!! No encuentro la MAIDITA PLANTA!!!- Ya había encontrado varias plantas comestibles y pequeños demonios, pero no he podido encontrar la maldita planta!!

Creo que le tener a Hiei enfermo y esperándome me estaba estresando un poco. No es normal, cada vez que me voy al mundo humano Hiei tiene cara de… no sé como describirlo. ¿será cansancio? No podía afirmarlo, pero se veía realmente mal, y cuando le preguntaba sobre ello me repetía una y mil veces que no era nada, que estaba de maravilla porque había pasado todo la semana conmigo. Esas palabras logran tranquilizarme de momento, pero la incertidumbre regresa sobretodo la visita pasada…

Flash Back

Justo cuando me dirigía hacia un portal para regresar al nigenkai, y después de una larga discusión que tuve con Hiei, porque se veía realmente enfermo, y que terminó convenciéndome como siempre lo hacia de que todo estaba bien, pude sentir como súbitamente el poder espiritual de Hiei disminuía a un nivel mucho más bajo de lo normal. Me apresuré a volver a la cabaña en que se encontraba y cuando llego allá puedo distinguir el cuerpo mi koi tirado sobre el suelo.

Corrí hacia él.

No reaccionaba, así que lo llevé al interior de la cabaña y me quedé hasta que despertara. Fue por ese motivo que volví lo antes posible, para saber como seguí…

Fin Flash Back

Ah!! Creo que escuché algo… suena como…. Son demonios. Son guardias de Mukuro, pero… ¿Qué hacen en los territorios de Hiei?

D1: Oye Tsubaki ¿Qué hacemos en estas tierras? ¿Por qué la señora Mukuro nos a asignado por estos lados?

D2: Sí. ¿Estos no eran los territorios del señor Hiei? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Y ¿Dónde esta el señor?

D3: Creo que el señor Hiei no va a volver a trabajar con la Señora Mukuro nunca más.

D2: Pero ¿Cómo es posible?

D3: Al parecer el joven Hiei se ha enamorado de un ser mitad nigen

D1: Aaahh!! ¡Qué lástima!

D2: Sí, porque eso significa que al señor Hiei no le queda mucho tiempo de vida entonces.

D3: Así es, no creo que dure mucho más…

- Pero que?..

Siento como una mano se posa sobre mi hombro y me sorprende; volteo para poder observar mejor a mi enemigo y veo que, detrás de mi, esta de pie una mujer alta, delgada y de cabellos anaranjados. ¿Quién más podía ser?

Mukuro…

Kurama ¿Qué haces por estos lados del Makai? Yo te hacia junto a Hiei.

Si… lo que sucede es que algo le ha caído mal al estómago y vine en busca de algunas plantas medicinales y demonios más suaves, pero no he corrido con mucha suerte buscando una planta en especial.

¿Será esta por casualidad?

Sí, pero como….

Eehh… lo que pasa es que no es primera vez que le sucede esto, así que opté por andar siempre con un poco por si era necesario.

Si… oye, ¿Por qué esos demonios de allá decían que Hiei ya no trabaja más para ti? Y que…

No es verdad, ellos no saben de lo que hablan

Pero…

¿Qué sucede? – Kurama se acerca lentamente y toma a Mukuro de los hombros para poder mirarlo fijamente.

Ellos dijeron que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, porque… se había enamorado.

Eso creen ellos – dijo secamente Mukuro mientras apartaba las manos del kitsune de sus hombros con una expresión de desagrado en sus ojos.

No entiendo a que te refieres

Ellos creen que el enamorarse es un de las perores debilidades de las cuales un demonio puede sufrir, y que a consecuencia de ello Hiei tarde o temprano tendrá que morir.

Pero…

Ya basta!! Deja de pensar tonterías y vuelve donde Hiei. Ya tienes todo lo que buscabas ¿cierto? – Kurama asiente con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo – entonces no te preocupes más y regresa a su lado

S-s-sí, muchas gracias

De nada, y… no te preocupes, no es la primera ni va ser la última vez que le pase algo así por esas tierras.

Creo que tiene razón, mejor regreso a la cabaña lo antes posible. Ya debe de tener hambre

Sí, así es mejor

Bueno, adiós

Kurama realiza el camino hacia donde se encuentra su korime sin voltear la vista ni una sola vez. Sin percatarse de que dejó atrás a una muy pensativa Mukuro.

Ésta última se mantiene de pie mirando al suelo inmersa en su mente. De repente lleva una de sus manos hacia su cien y mueve la cabeza bruscamente, como queriendo borrar algún pensamiento, y con la mano que le quedaba libre encesta un golpe certero al centro del tronco de un enorme y frondoso árbol que se encontraba en ese lugar partiéndolo por la mitad. Después de ese estruendoso ruido, sólo se puedo escuchar como un leve susurro se escapaba de los labios de Mukuro, y se podía distinguir como una cristalina lágrima se deslizaba a lo largo de su única mejilla visiblemente expuesta.

Sí… es lo mejor…

Hiei's Pov

Mmmm…. Hay rico olor…. Mmmmm…. Esto tiene que ser… KURAMA!!

Abro lentamente los ojos e inspecciono el lugar en el que me encuentro. No se encontraba nadie dentro de la cabaña, mi ropa estaba limpia a un lado de la cama, sobre una silla; y se podía distinguir como el sol amenazaba con dar paso a la noche en cualquier momento. Luego me levanto y voy al baño. Una vez allí me dirijo hacia el espejo y me dispongo a observar lo que este refleja. Puedo apreciar como mi rostro se encuentra totalmente limpio… Kurama…

Me visto rápidamente y salgo de la cabaña.

Me detengo justo en la entrada y distingo como mi kitsune se encuentra encuclillado frente a una fogata y con una olla, preparando la comida. Desde mi perspectiva se veía tan hermoso iluminado por la tenue luz…. Cuando finalmente se percata de mi presencia, voltea y me deja ver su hermoso rostro, que con una sonrisa me indica que me acerque.

Lo hice, pero pude distinguir como en su mirada se reflejaba algo de preocupación, presentía que algo quería preguntarme, pero tenía miedo.

Cuando llegue a su lado él ya se había sentado en el suelo y me indicó que me sentara entre sus piernas. Así lo hice. Me abrazó tiernamente por la espalda y así os quedamos en silencio por largo tiempo, viendo como se cocían los alimentos y disfrutando del momento.

Kurama fue el primero en romper el silencio.

¿Sabes?

Mph?

Me encontré con Mukuro hace un rato

¿Cuándo?

Cuando fui en busca de comida

Mmm ¿Y?

Me dijo que no era la primera vez que te pasaba esto

Baka, eso era obvio, desde hace tiempo que me asignó a estas tierras

Y ¿Por qué?

¿Eh?

Si… ¿Por qué has pasado tanto tiempo en este sector del makai cuando este no es tu territorio?

Bueno, porque Mukuro me asignó a acá

Pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? Si este lugar es tan pacífico

Porque yo se lo pedí

¿Por qué?

Porque quería estar en un lugar más tranquilo contigo

Aaajjjj!!! Pero ¿Por qué? No te entiendo, tú no eres así. Desde algún tiempo que actúas tan distinto.

No tienes porqué entenderme siempre Kurama – ubica ambas manos el las mejillas del kitsune y lo encara. Kurama se veía realmente enfadado – sólo te pido que permanezcas a mi lado, nada más… - después de decirle esto se acerca lentamente a Kurama y captura sus labios en un dulce beso que hizo que sintiera que el cuerpo se le partía por la mitad. Claro que sin demostrar ningún grado de dolor a el zorro. No importaba si su cuerpo se hacia pedazos por el dolor, su kitsune valía la pena.

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a dar las primeras señales…

Esta bien Hiei, pero ahora tienes que comer algo para recuperar tus fuerzas

Está bien kitsune

Pero antes tomate esta hierva. Te hará bien – me la tomé rápidamente aunque sabía que no iba a tener ningún efecto en mi. Sólo lo hacia porque lo tranquilizaría por el momento. Ya sé, se me está acabando el tiempo, mi cuerpo me lo dice.

No sé si pase de esta noche….

"_Remuérdame mientras oscurece el día,_

_en el crepúsculo de mi amor"_

"_Y veme en las flores de cerezos,_

_como quien te acompaña en cada estación"_

"_También siénteme en el aire, en el agua y en el sol;_

_porque aunque solo te rocen, ese roce te lo daré yo"_

Kurama's Pov

Me despierto abruptamente, teniendo un mal presentimiento. Miro a mi lado y no veo a Hiei junto a mí en la cama. Intento sentir su presencia, pero no puedo definir en el lugar exacto donde está, su presencia es mi débil. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Si Hiei se encontraba tan bien hace tan solo un rato. ¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento ahora?

Flash Back

Ya habíamos terminado de cenar. Estuvimos mucho tiempo. Yo, por mi parte, limpié el lugar que ocupamos e invité a mi koi a pasar a la cabaña, porque se hacía de noche.

Me costó llamar su atención, ya que se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Pero una vez que me prestó toda su atención recibí la más dulce de las sonrisas por parte de mi amado korime, que me dejó paralizado. Pasó por al lado mío, en dirección a la cabaña, y yo todavía seguía sin poder moverme.

¿No vienes? – fue todo lo que dijo. Se encogió de hombros y entro a la cabaña. Finalmente volví a la realidad y corrí tras él. Cuando estoy adentro no le veo por ningún lado, pero cuando me doy vuelta veo como me estaba esperando a un lado de la puerta y se rió por mi cara de sorpresa. Estaba actuando muy extraño, más de lo normal y eso me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Hiei que…

Nada Kurama, tú siempre te preocupas por tonteras baka.

Pero es que… - Antes de poder reprocharle algo, el me toma fuertemente por la cintura y me atrapa en un calido abrazo

Ya no importa. Kurama – levanta su rostro para mirar fijamente a los ojos del kitsune – contigo nada más me importa.

Hiei…

Te amo Kurama. Nunca lo olvides ¿ne?

¿Por que habría de hacerlo?

No lo sé, pero hoy quiero asegurarme de que no lo olvides

Per- el pequeño youkai de fuego se empina levemente, sujeta a Kurama por la nuca y lo besa. Esta vez no muy tiernamente, sino que de forma más apasionada. Poco a poco va a empujando al kitsune hacia la cama, donde caen aun sin separarse, Kurama sobre Hiei. Y Ahí el korime se entregó a su amado como nunca antes lo había hecho, en cuerpo, alma y corazón. Sabía muy bien que estos serían sus últimos momentos y, con cada beso que le daba Kurama, cada intromisión en su cuerpo lo hacía temblar de placer y dolor. El dolor de la agonía de su amor.

Kurama terminó en el interior de Hiei, y este entre sus abdómenes. El kitsune se retiró del exquisito cuerpo de su youkai y se recostó a su lado. Lo acomodó en su pecho, aun temblaba, y con la intención de relajarlo le dio un profundo beso. Pero Hiei lo rompió…

¿Sucede algo Hiei?

Kurama?

Si?

Tú sabes que te quiero más que nada ni nadie, ne?

Por supuesto que lo sé koi, ¿por qué?

Y sabes que me encanta permanecer a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible?

Sí, pero… ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Yo sólo… quería asegurarme de que lo supiera… he sido muy feliz a tu lado…

A que te… se quedó dormido, mejor lo dejo descansar

Sin que Kurama pudiera darse cuenta, durante la noche el ki de su amado iba disminuyendo poco a poco, a medida en que pasaban las horas. Antes del amaneces ya habría desaparecido…

Fin Flash Back

Sin esperar más, salgo corriendo de la cabaña y llegó hasta un inmenso lago, donde pude distinguir que estaba Hiei.

Y ahí estaba él. Su esbelta figura era resaltada por la brillante luz plateada que le brindaba la luna sobre él.

Estaba parado no muy lejos de la orilla mirando hacia el horizonte. Me le quedé observando desde lejos durante un buen rato. Se veía tan hermoso a la luz de la luna… pero, después de unos minutos, pude distinguir como se estaba formando un gran charco a sus pies, que cada vez se hacía más grande. Era… no… no podía ser…era su SANGRE.

HHHIIIIEEEEIIII!!!!! – El volvió su rostro hacia mí. De nuevo me estaba mostrando esa hermosa y sincera sonrisa que me dio a conocer tiempo atrás. Se veía feliz, más feliz y melancólico que nunca.

Hiei!!

No te acerques

Pero…

Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer koi, es mi destino – era la primera vez que me llamaba koi y por alguna razón comencé a creer que también sería la última. Eso provocó que comenzara a llorar

Por que? – no soporta más la situación y caigo de rodillas rompiendo en llanto. Cómo no iba a poder hacer algo para ayudarlo. Como era posible de que esto realmente estuviera pasando.

Tú y tus porqués kitsune. ¿Siempre lo tienes que saber todo? Bueno aquí te va una razón, porque te amo.

Qué?

Sí, porque te amo, decidí vivir 2 años contigo, dos hermosos años que no cambiaría por nada. Preferí eso a vivir sin ti.

Pero como es que…

Es mi cuerpo Kurama. Mi cuerpo nació como resultado del odio que sentían las korimes por los seres de su sexo opuesto. Nací de una maldición.

Según como me lo explicó Koenma, el amor es algo prohibido para mi, algo así como un veneno que me iba a ir consumiendo poco a poco. Tu haz ido eliminando el odio que hay en mi con cada una de tus caricias y tus besos, tu me haz ido curando y matando lentamente porque así lo he decidido. Te amo Kurama y no me arrepiento ni un solo momento de hacerlo.

ESTO NO PUEDE SER !!!, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME O DIJERAS ANTES, YO TENÍA DERECHO A SABER!!!

Y en que hubiera cambiado, ¿en qué te hubiera alejado de mí para que así pudiera vivir más años? No Kurama, yo no quería que sucediese eso, pero sabía que si te lo decía iba a ser inevitable que así pasara.

Pero…

No hay pero que valga kitsune, yo no hubiera soportado ni un solo día sin ti, así que asumí las consecuencias de o que quería. Fui realmente feliz a tu lado koi, mucho más feliz de lo que jamás hubiera llegado a ser sin ti. Te amo. Gracia-……………

HHHHIIIIIEEEEEIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!

Antes de poder terminar esa frase, el joven korime, comienza a tambalearse para terminar de desmayarse. Kurama corre lo más rápido que puede para poder alcanzarle y recibirle en sus brazos. Vuelve a estar conciente unos momentos en los que aprovecha de robarle un último beso a su zorro, regalando en el sus últimos suspiros, sus último aliento….

Cuando Kurama sintió que Hiei ya no respondía el beso, se separo de él y observo como la sangre esparcida por el suelo comenzaba a brillar y a resguardase dentro de un pequeño frasco violeta. Después volvió su vista al korime y vio como una pequeña lágrima delineaba su pálida mejilla izquierda. Atrapó la gota antes de que cayera al suelo y observo como se transformaba en un pequeña perla negra.

De pronto, una fuerza le obligó a separarse de él, haciéndole retroceder. Desde allí pudo observar como el cuerpo de su amado se elevaba por los suelos y comenzaba a congelarse en un hermoso hielo azulino. No pudo evitar volver a acercarse a él y acariciar, por sobre el hielo, su rostro.

Grandes lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que en la cara de su amado quedaría inmortalizada aquella sonrisa inocente y única que solo mostraba a su lado.

Así era como Hiei quería que le recordara y así sería como lo haría, como el ser al que Kurama logró ser más feliz, tan sólo con el hecho de estar a su lado y de amarlo.

Lo recordará como Hiei Jaganshi, el más grande de los guerreros y su más querido amante…

"_**Si supiera que hoy era mi último día,**_

_**moriría entre tus brazos y hasta el cielo llegaría."**_

"_**Si morirme fuera perderte,**_

_**mil veces moriría y renacería."**_

"_**Si tus besos fueran la muerte,**_

_**que dulce destino me esperaría."**_

"Si tocarte fuera un pecado

no soy digno de llegar al cielo."

"Porque soy adicto a tus labios

y abstener mis manos de tu cuerpo no puedo."

"_Prefiero morir ahora en tus brazos,_

_que vivir mil años de soledad."_

"_Prefiero morir con tus suspiros,_

_que respirar el aire más puro que hay."_

"_Prefiero morir ahora, contigo,_

_que morir batallando junto a los demás."_

"_Mi preferencia a tu persona_

_hasta sobre mi hermana exaltaría."_

"_Pues tu amor a sabido entregarme_

_lo que ningún otro imaginaría."_

"_Si me fuese mañana, si desapareciera de tu lado_

_remuérdame y tenme presente."_

"_Porque aunque fui egoísta con mi engaño_

_y tu corazón quise en vano."_

"_Quiero que sea feliz amor mío_

_Y recuerdes que estaré siempre a tu lado."_

"_Remuérdame mientras oscurece el día,_

_en el crepúsculo de mi amor."_

"_Y veme en las flores de cerezos,_

_como quien te acompaña en cada estación."_

"_También siénteme en el aire, en el agua y en el sol;_

_porque aunque solo te rocen, ese roce te lo daré yo."_

"_Si supiera que hoy será mi último día_

_por tenerte aquí a mi lado."_

"_Este egoísta moriría_

_extasiado entre tus brazos."_

"_Recordando con un beso, que aún muerto_

_siempre he de estar junto a mi amado."_

_Fin_

**Bueno, algunas críticas, reclamos, palmaditas de animo…. Jajaja realmente las necesito nn **

**Este ha sido mi primer fic y espero que les haya gustado. Hace un tiempo que lo tenía guardado y nunca me había decidido a subirlo, ojalá me escriban algunos rewins para conocer su opinión**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Sayonara **


End file.
